Hetalia¡Quién es el culpable!
by ameriLoca
Summary: A ocurrido un accidente en la mansión tudor (Austria), ¿podrán resolver el misterio? -América como el Coronel Mostaza, Rusia como el Señor Verdi, China como el Profesor Moradillo ,Inglaterra como el Señor Azulino, Francia como el Señor Escarlata, Japón como el Señor Blanco, Austria como Don Tudor, Prusia como el Dr. Oscuro-
1. La fiesta

América como el Coronel Mostaza  
Rusia como el Señor Verdi  
China como el Profesor Moradillo  
Inglaterra como el Señor Azulino  
Francia como el Señor Escarlata  
Japón Como el Señor Blanco  
Austria como el Don Tudor  
Prusia como el Dr. Oscuro

¡Disfruten el juego!

9 de octubre a las 10:30 pm. Los representantes del mundo estaban en un gran  
banquete organizado por el Señor Tudor. Todo era grandioso, muy elegante;  
la comida era exquisita, muy variada y el ambiente era genial. Todo era perfecto.

- Ahhh!

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue un grito?

- Ah! ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a mi asombroso yo? Ahhhh!

-Ese es Oscuro…

-Alguien que llame al Coronel… Esperen, no está…

-Tampoco Azulino ni el Señor Escarlata.

-El Señor Verdi tampoco esta, Blanco y el Profesor Moradillo igual.

Todo el mundo en la fiesta se paralizó. Por último, otro sonido se escuchó, como si  
una roca hubiera golpeado el piso. Todos notaron que el sonido venía del jardín de  
la elegante mansión y fueron a averiguar qué sucedía.


	2. Capitulo 1

Todos salieron al jardín y la escena era horrorosa, era el Dr. Oscuro el que cayó  
del uno de los balcones de la mansión. Austria se acerco a Prusia para ver su estado.

-¿Él está…?- Alemania no pudo completar la oración.

-No - dijo Austria para tranquilizar a los invitados- sólo esta inconsciente,  
despertará tal vez en un par de horas.

-Pe-pero ¿Por qué Oscuro se aventaría del balcón?- Lloró Italia.

-Hmmm… No creo que él se haya aventado a propósito, otra persona lo hizo – Romano especuló.

-Puede ser, pero… ¿Quién es el culpable?- Se pregunto Hungría.

De pronto aparecen América, Francia, Inglaterra, China, Japón, y Rusia bastante agitados,  
preocupados por el golpe que se escucho.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?... – Gritó Francia al ver a Prusia en el suelo

-Seguro uno de ustedes fue- Dijo Austria señalando a los Aliados y Japón-, uno de ustedes  
tiró a Prusia por el balcón.

-¿D-d-de qué estás hablando?- América se encontraba bastante nervioso.

-Lo veo pálido, Coronel. ¿Será que usted tiene algo que ver con esto?- Inglaterra dijo suspicaz.

-¡Azulino! ¿Enserio está dudando de mi? ¿Me cree capaz? ¿Cómo sé que usted no me  
quiere usar de chivo expiatorio, eh?

-No me revires, Idiota. Digo, pudo haber sido cualquiera… incluso el Profesor Moradillo, El Señor  
Blanco o los idiotas de Verdi y el Señor Escarlata.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer tales acusaciones?- Chilló China mientras Japón lucía pálido, Francia lo miraba  
con odio y sorpresa y de la boca de Rusia se oía un "kol kol kol kol…"

- Señor Azulino, usted también está entre los sospechosos- Dijo Austria firmemente-. Llegaremos al  
final de esto y descubriremos quien es el culpable, esto no se va a quedar así.

Austria ajusto sus lentillas y se dispuso a llevar a Prusia al vestíbulo, España y Francia ayudaron.  
Tenían que descubrir quién tuvo la culpa mientras Prusia recuperaba el sentido.


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Entraron a la casa y dejaron a Prusia en el sillón de la sala. Hungría revisó a Prusia en caso de que tuviera algún golpe, y en efecto, tenía una contusión muy grande en la cabeza, una que no se hace con una caída. "Debieron haberle pegado con algo…" pensó Hungría mientras miraba con detenimiento el gran chichón, y le informó a Austria sobre este hecho.

-Ustedes dos, busquen entre las cosas de los sospechosos algo con lo que pudieron haberle pegado al Doctor Oscuro –Austria ordenó a España y Romano, mientras Hungría, Italia y Alemania curaban la hinchazón de Prusia.

Después de un rato llegaron a la sala los sospechosos junto a España y Romano sosteniendo las cosas que les parecían nocivas para la cabeza de Prusia. Austria después de darles un ojo a las cosas de los acusados tenía una cara de incredulidad, "Como estos tipos pueden traer a una fiesta estas cosas" se dijo para sí mismo y suspiro.

-¿De quién es este bate? -Dijo Austria con una cara de fastidio

- I-i-it's mine- Dijo América bastante angustiado- Es s-s-sólo que me gusta mucho el baseball... Yes, ¡es eso! -Después de recibir una cara incrédula de la multitud siguieron el interrogatorio con el siguiente objeto-

-Uh… ¿Una cacerola?

-Es mía-aru, me gusta cocinar…- China infló las mejillas

-Profesor, usted no vino a mi fiesta a cocinar…

-Es para protegerme -dijo exaltado y tomó a Austria por el cuello de la camisa-, usted no entiende lo que es ser un hombre de ciencia y que el señor Verdi lo trate de inducir a su religión

- Kol kol kol - Austria miro de reojo a Rusia mientras este reía-

-Suelte mi camisa, Moradillo. La esta arrugando…- China se resignó y regresó a su lugar. Austria acomodó y sacudió su elegante traje mientras revisaba el siguiente objeto- … ¿Una tubería? Dios… ¿De quién es…

-Es mía –Dijo Rusia con su característica sonrisa- Verá, en mi casa hace mucho frío así que…

-Para –Austria interrumpió a Rusia. De verdad estaba fastidiado de los eventos extraños en su propia mansión- Ya no puedo y todavía tengo otros tres objetos increíblemente estúpidos aquí.


	4. Pausa

((Aquí hago una pequeña pausa para introducirlos más a los personajes.)) ((Les agradezco que lean mi historia, es importante para mi porque empezó como un pequeño sueño que no me podía sacar de la cabeza hasta que escribí la primera parte. Sería grandioso que me dejaran reviews diciendo que piensan de la historia y de quien sospechan, me encantaría. Pero basta de habladurías y sigamos con esto °w°))

* * *

**Pausa**

Señor Verdi (Rusia): Es una persona muy creyente y siempre trata de convencer a todos -Sobre todo al Profesor Moradillo- de seguir su religión, suele tener choques con Oscuro y Moradillo por la misma razón. Vive en un lugar muy frío, por lo que sus tuberías quedan estancadas en ocasiones. En el tablero, él es el peón verde.

Coronel Mostaza (América): Esta persona hizo mucho por su país en la guerra. Él y su hermano lucharon contra el ejército enemigo –en este se encontraba el Doctor Oscuro-, el cual se rindió y perdió la guerra. Después de esto Mostaza y Oscuro se hicieron amigos –aunque todavía hay cierta desconfianza entre ellos-. En el tablero, él es el peón amarillo.

Señor Azulino (Inglaterra): Caballero, miembro de la alta sociedad y un gran hechicero. Conoce, es amigo –y a veces amante- de grandes figuras políticas, sociales y culturales en el mundo. Conoció al Doctor Oscuro en una fiesta en España. Se hicieron amigos en un instante y esa noche bebieron demasiado, causando un gran desastre en el lugar; ganándose al día siguiente una resaca de mil demonios y una reputación de parrandero. Aun está un poco sentido con Oscuro por esto, aun que no lo demuestra. En el tablero, él es el peón azul.

Señor Blanco (Japón): Es el mayordomo de la mansión de Tudor. Sabe mucho de armas, sobre todo, armas orientales. Le gusta tener todo ordenado y limpio, es perfeccionista. No habla mucho con el Doctor oscuro, pero lo conoce muy bien, ya que visita frecuentemente al Señor Tudor. Blanco piensa que el Doctor Oscuro debería ser más cuidadoso y ordenado.

Señor Escarlata (Francia): Es la representación humana del amor y tiene mucho que contar al respecto. Casanova. Conoce al Doctor Oscuro desde hace tiempo, son grandes amigos y compañeros de conquistas –aunque de conquistas de sólo las fiestas y reuniones en las que ambos asisten el marcador está 39-40 favor Oscuro, por lo que Escarlata esta algo celoso-. En el tablero, él es el peón rojo.

Profesor Moradillo (China): Un sujeto muy inteligente, muy bueno creando cosas geniales y funcionales. También le gusta cocinar. Cree que la ciencia siempre tendrá o será la solución. Ha trabajado bastante con el Doctor Oscuro, su último proyecto está diseñado para facilitar el trabajo de varias construcciones y edificios. Oscuro es un buen compañero, aunque Moradillo teme que este le traicione y se quede el crédito. En el tablero, él es peón violeta.

Fin de la pausa.


End file.
